


Living Ghosts Haunt The Dead

by WeAllHaveGhosts



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Cats, Emotional Manipulation, Ghosts, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulation, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Some Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, Trust Issues, kind of, no beta we die like weird fanfiction writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllHaveGhosts/pseuds/WeAllHaveGhosts
Summary: "The tale I'm about to tell you, be warned, the actions spoken about are true and mistakes that should never be repeated. Once upon a time, there was a brave and loyal warrior...Stormbringer."...This is fully OCs, has different clans than canon, and will have mental illness and murder play a huge part in the plot. Be sure to check the tags for warnings, and the author's notes for additional warnings specific to each chapter. Stay safe.





	Living Ghosts Haunt The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Non-graphic murder in this chapter.  
> Things will get more intense later on.

"The tale I'm about to tell you, be warned, the actions spoken about are true and mistakes that should never be repeated. Once upon a time, there was a brave and loyal warrior...

Stormbringer."

...

"So, I'm asking you, Halfkit- Would you care to be my apprentice? Then you can help out around here rather than just hanging out with me."

The kit glanced up at Crowfoot, who was currently sorting herbs and who had basically adopted him after his father, Gingerheart had taken Halfkit's littermate, Blackberrykit, and left due to anger at the kit not wanting a warrior's position in the clan.

"R-really?!"

Crowfoot chuckled at Halfkit's delight, "Of course! Who better than my trusty sidekick - you!"

"But... Lavenderkit is sooo much smarter than me!"

"Mmm" The older cat hummed, taking his attention off of the herbs. "Different people are smart in different ways. Lavenderkit is good with coming up with ideas and that sort of stuff, but you are people smart and a great listener. Those are very important skills when becoming a medicine cat."

"So..." Halfkit perked up, "You really mean I can become a medicine cat?! Yess!"

...

"StormBringer was Mistclan's best warrior. He would end battles he had never started, and was to be chosen as deputy once he finished mentoring his first apprentice. However, disaster struck."

...

"Lavenderpaw!"

"Halfpaw!" The young cats bounded towards eachother. "Eugh, these new names are gonna take some getting used to..." Lavenderpaw commented at the foreign sound of her new name and the name Halfpaw on her tongue.

"Yeah, but they are representations of this milestone! Aaa!" The tom screamed in excitement, "I can't wait to get my proper name! I bet it's gonna be something awesome like, like Halffox or Halfkite!" Crowfoot was out for the day, busy on a meeting to exchange herbs with WarrenClan's medicine cat, so Halfpaw was glad to have the company of his best friend.

"Or maybe Halfbrain," Lavenderpaw teased, "Because, y'know, that's all you have~"

"Says you! You- you- Mouse-brain!"

The she-cat was about to retort when her mentor, an aged warrior soon to be an elder called Badgerglove, called out, "Lavenderpaw? It's time for your first lesson!"

Lavenderpaw turned back to Halfpaw, whispered a curt apology for having to leave, and chased after the older she-cat.

Halfpaw watched her go, before curling up in a ball, alone in the otherwise empty den.

...

"The apprentice went missing, then, a day later, a warrior disappeared too. Cats began to panic as the weaker ones went missing, leaving only the strongest behind. Finally, a young apprentice by the name of Doublepaw was found burying the body of a recently missing cat in a place that is now called the Advocate's End. Doublepaw had spat in the face of the leader whom he had been brought to, claiming Stormbringer had helped him find a way to improve the clan."

...

Tonight was the night. Halfpaw hopped over a rock, almost tripping upon landing again. Crowfoot, was taking him to Moonfall, a waterfall with a small cave behind that was believed to be the weakest point between Starclan and Mistclan's, Warrenclan's, and Ravineclan's territory. Him and Crowfoot had already met up with Hawktail, Warrenclan's medicine cat, and Ravineclan's - Frostfur and the apprentice Frogpaw - were to meet up with them there.

"There it is," Crowfoot stated, "Moonfall."

The water glimmered as it fell in an infinite stream, splashing down like minuscule stars. Blues, purples, and bright white shone from the waterfall, giving the surroundings an eerie glow.

"Woah.." Halfpaw whispered in awe as the medicine cats led him round to the cave, making casual conversation with eachother. Inside the cave was a pure white cat with blue eyes and long, spotless fur - Frostfur - and a smaller, brown and grey cat, who was slumped, half asleep - Frogpaw. The medicine cat greeted the new comers, "We've been waiting." Before Hawktail rushed them to "Get on with it!" and they all layed down and drifted to sleep.

...

"Stormbringer was found guilty of misleading the apprentice and he and Doublepaw were exiled. Both Stormbringer himself and Doublepaw were killed by a pair of lose dogs before any cat could find them. Doublepaw resides in Starclan now, as it was the manipulation of Stormbringer that led him to such deeds. Stormbringer, however, cats say his spirit still exists somewhere between this world and the dark forest, they say he visits kits' nightmares, they say he is biding his time until he can take his revenge."

...

The cats in Starclan were friendly. None had any important message for them so the medicine cats were taking messages from them to give to their loved ones. Frogpaw and Halfpaw, despite being medicine apprentices, were not trusted with remembering the messages, and so were left to talk to whoever they want. One of the cats, a tall but short haired cat of ginger colours, the stars marking her death swimming in her pelt, recognised Halfpaw as "Finch's final project" but had left before he could ask what she had meant. Frogpaw, unlike Halfpaw, was only interested in learning how the cats had died.

"I got killed by a falcon!" A small kit had exclaimed when the medicine apprentice had asked. "I'm fine now, though." He had added as an afterthought.

Sooner than later, it was time to go. Frogfur reluctantly stopped her 'research' and followed the other apprentice back to their respective mentors.

...

Halfkit and Blackberry kit gasped as their mother - he... couldn't... remember.... name... - finished the story. "Don't worry though, Stormbringer hasn't been seen in many years, no reason for that to change in your lifetime. Now, who wants to go bother their dad instead so I can get some sleep?"

Blackberrykit and Halfkit rushed out of the den, tumbling over eachother as they began to playfight. All was fine, even if only for a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through this, feedback is appreciated. I don't have an upload schedule but expect an update sometime soon.


End file.
